Memories of the Rare
by Yurataki
Summary: .:SASUNARU:. somewhat light, but not really.. soon When Naruto gets into an accident that damages his memory, how will Sasuke cope with the loss? Disclaimer: Naruto & said characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Reviews Love
1. Epilogue

**--****Sasuke's View****--**

-ring- -ring- -ring- -ring-

"Yeah, yeah, coming.. .... ...What?!"

-----------------------------

_It all happened just a few months ago. My best friend, Naruto, of whom I've actually admired for the longest time, got into an accident that damaged his brain; more specifically-- his old memories. It made me sad for a while that he doesn't really know me anymore, but I've adjusted. I wonder what goes on in his mind? I wonder how he feels when he sees me? Does he feel a pain because he feels he knows me, but doesn't? I wonder how it would've been, if it were just me in that time and place, and not him. He's had a hard time. He's even forgot his home, his friends, even his own appearance seems like a distant mystery that he feels he will never be able to solve. Why him and not me?_

_"Hey! Do you recognize me, Naruto??" I remember the countless questions he spoke over and over after the accident. I was angry and confused. I felt like I had nowhere to go anymore. Like the good times were just a dream. He made me feel happy, although I would have never showed it then. I deeply regret some of my decisions over those tiny trivial matters. Why couldn't I have at least smiled just once? Would that have helped him remember me? I know how much his smiles give me a glowing feeling deep down that even make me shudder. His smile. His smile was like the sun. I love it, but I hate what it does. I love how it gives me that certain feeling when you feel at the climax of happiness. But that feeling sparks intentions unspoken of. Love. It's... Love? Is this what I truly feel about him? Naruto. He makes me feel like my past was just a bad dream. He makes me want to smile even in the night, when it rains, and when everything just seems to go wrong. I just need to think of him when I'm sad. But I can't; if I think about him, I might.. cry... for him. What can I do to help him? How can I solve his "mystery"? When will he realize.. ??_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**--****Naruto's View****--**

"Ughh.. ..What.. happened to.. me?.. Who... Who are you??"

-----------------------------

_What is this? Where am I? Why is it so dark? Huh.. Who is that? Wow, such a beautiful face.. Who is that mysterious boy with such a solid, sad look on his face? Ah, wait! Don't go!! Can you please help me get out of here? Please... PLEASE!!... !!--_

_I remember waking up in a room with white walls, bright lights, and many people around me telling me "It's all right now". Who are they? And what are they? My body is aching all over. It hurts. Please make the pain go away. I can't breath. My chest hurts most of all, no, wait, my head... I can't.. take it... It.. hurts so, much....--_

_Why does this keep happening? Am I awake, or dead? I can't tell the difference anymore.._ "-to!" _What was that noise? _"Naruto!"_ Who's that? Is that me? My chest feels sunken, and my hand feels tight. Is someone holding my hand? It feels warm, like sunshine. Wait, it's wet.. What is that? _"Naruto!!..." _I can hear it clearly. I hear a lot of noise, but it's quiet. _"Please.. Please, wake up, Naruto!.." 

_Is someone calling for.. me? I should hurry and wake up to tell this person, "It's all right". Wait.. Who said that earlier? Was it this person? Was is that boy?_

_I'll hurry up to make you feel better, but I can't move. I feel tied up and frozen. I hate this feeling. It feels bad. When will it go away? Will it go away if I wake up? I have to make myself move. For myself, and whoever is calling that name.._


	2. Chapter 1: Help

It was the first of May. The cherry blossom trees had finally bloomed and let the petals drift softly in the wind that lightly blew by. One was on one side of the street and the other on the other side. They knew each other but both felt too embarrassed to greet each other in their rural town. Naruto walked on the side that contained the numerous shops, while Sasuke walked on the side which had a park with bright green grass that seemed to glow with the sunlight. He took a seat on an old wood bench lined with a black victorian-like metal. He sat very limp and without any posture, trying to seem aloof to the unimpressed Naruto.

The street they walked was lined with light-gray stones, and red brick curbs. There were light posts that resembled 19th-century light posts. It never gets busy there, but do to an upcoming festival people were everywhere. In both of their minds it never occurred how they could have possibly noticed each other amidst the crowd. Once police had cleared the street for cars and ubiquitous people flocked to prepare for the festival that was going on tomorrow.

Naruto was wearing a simple orange shirt with various prints on it and a pair of knickers. He also wore a necklace that had a silver leaf at the tip. Sasuke was never one to dress too casually, so he always appeared like he had gone to a nice party, except without the blazer. He was always immersed in his studies. He has always wanted to work in psychology, or something involving figuring out how the human brain works. If anyone needed him, he would always be at his local library's carrel with his face deeply sunken into a large book. Sasuke's always had a crush on Naruto once they met in middle school. Naruto would be fooling around most of the time, while Sasuke sneered and looked away, only to hide his carmine face from everyone, especially Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke suddenly flinched at the sound of a screech that wasn't very far at all. _"Damned people don't know how to drive.."_ Despite his being an excellent driver, he walked to most places, saying that that is his exercise. As soon as he heard another screech and women shrieking, he immediately set his eyes for Naruto who was going around the corner. He realized that the car was totally out of control and jumped up and yelled to Naruto, who would possibly become a victim. Naruto turned around and stared curiously and his frantic friend across the street. He couldn't quite understand what he was saying due to the crowd's noise, but he figured something was wrong.

The street itself was big and just about empty. Everyone had flocked to the park. Naruto started to walk across the street when he was suddenly struck by the oncoming car. Sasuke stood a second with his eyes widened and jaw opened with anxiety. Worry filled his body quickly as he rushed over to his injured friend. His head seemed to be bleeding profusely as well as his left arm. He didn't move at all. Sasuke put his ear to Naruto chest. A heartbeat. He was still alive, but barely.

"HELP!! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE IMMEDIATLY!!! HEY!" Sasuke shouted, trying to hold back his tears. Pedestrians started to surround the accident. The small black car ran into a rather strong light post, and the driver, drunk, was attempting to get out. Once the ambulance arrived, Sasuke had informed them of what happened. He also took a ride with them. He held Naruto's hand lightly.

"Everything's going to be all right. You'll be safe soon." The EMT tried to comfort the despaired student.

"It-- It was all my fault..!! If I hadn't have called him, he wouldn't had crossed the street, in the path of that car.." Sasuke had finally broken down. Tears started streaming his face with guilt and remorse. He tried to shut his eyes so tight that they would stop, but they didn't. The EMT tried to comfort him telling him that it was just an accident, and it was no one's fault except the drunk driver.

"He has stabilized for now, but we still must hurry to the emergency room. One of his lungs has almost collapsed," alerted the other EMT.

They rushed into the hospital and Sasuke was taken to the waiting room to wait for the surgery to be over. He set his head in his hands and cried. Several hours had passed until he could actually see Naruto, if only for a moment.

"He's suffering, luckily, from minor brain damage, a fractured left arm, and a punctured left lung. He should be fine for now. Although, the brain damage was enough to officially say that he probably won't remember you for a good while. I'm sorry about that, son." Even the doctor sounded worried.

"Can I still-- be able to see him..?"

"Of course, but not for at least a week, until we're sure he's stabilized."

"Thank you--"

Sasuke started to tear, but held it back. He then left the hospital to go to his apartment. He lived in a small complex, yet it was an elegant one, like university dorms. He entered his apartment, sat on his square, dark-blue bed, and sulked.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-1 Week Later-**

"Hello. Where is Uzumaki Naruto's room?"

"Room 214. It will be on the second floor down the left corridor next to the nurse's desk."

"Thanks!"

As Sasuke walked down the hall, he wondered what Naruto would say once he wakes up. _"I hope he likes these sunflowers. I know he's particularly familiar with these."_

He walked with a slight grin on his face, awaiting to see his beloved friend, who was luckily enough alive. He slid open the door and saw his sleeping face as the sunlight crept up to it. Sasuke blushed at the beautiful sight, regardless of his bandaged body. He took a few steps forward and set the flowers on the table. A light sigh escaped his mouth, because he wasn't awake yet to see if Naruto had really forgotten Sasuke.

"_Why did this happen? I'm so sorry… Naruto..!" _ As Sasuke thought this, he gently held Narto's hand, and began to cry a little. A few tears had fallen upon Naruto's seemingly lifeless hand. It was warm, and Sasuke admired that.

"Naruto.. Please wake up.. Please—Naruto..!" he whispered.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes scrunched a little and slowly, his eyelids began to lift, revealing two clear-blue eyes, that resembled a crystal-like stone. Sasuke brightened up and abruptly let go of his hand, embarrassed.

"Who—Who are you..?" the confused boy uttered.

Sasuke just sat there with his heart beating fiercely in his chest. His mind, as well as, face seemed to be dazed and clouded. "I—I …!" He never finished his sentence as he sat, frozen and stunned.


	3. Chapter 2: Stress

Naruto gave a perplexing look to Sasuke. Sasuke just sat there spaced out and looked as if he were about to cry.

"D-Don't you remember me??" Sasuke muttered in a low voice.

Naruto only shook his head to the other boy. He noticed how the other boy suddenly look downcasted at his wordless reply. Sasuke then lowered his head and stood up, fists slightly clenched. There was a very quiet moan that escaped his mouth as he rubbed his eyes and ran oout of the hospital door. Naruto then felt bad as he sat upright. He didn't know who the boy was, but felt his chest ache. He couldn't figure out who he was, but realized he was obviously someone important to him if he was there when he woke up and left those sunflowers. _"Flowers..??"_ Naruto gently picked them up off of the table with his good arm and stared at them a moment. He liked them... a lot. He thought, although huge, they were gentle. He then clutched them tighter and held it towards his chest that continued to ache. Naruto thought that the boy was handsome, even for a boy. He started to blush when he pictured the black-haired person.

"It's... It's really true..! He _doesn't_ remember me.." Sasuke lightly whispered those words to himself. He was suddenly overcome with some sort of grief. Blame was all that he could put on himself. Suddenly, his chest felt like it was twisting and burning and tears flooded from his eyes. He didn't know what to do. Was he going to visit him every day? Seeing his wrapped up body, thinking that it was all of his fault that, even though he's alive, he still has to feel the pain of a head-on collision? Sasuke felt as if there were 2 tons of cement in his heart and chest. He sat at his kitchen table and put his head on his crossed arms. Gripping his arms tightly, he cried until he couldn't cry anymore. His eyes appeared bloodshot and swollen, and they stung if he rubbed his eyes.

It was the afternoon when he visited Naruto. He thought that he might have been able to eat lunch with Naruto but was disappointed at the outcome of his waking. He had skipped lunch and had no appetite to eat anything. He felt that Naruto's amnesia, especially of Sasuke, was his punishment for giving him all of that pain. That day in the street, was the day he felt that hell had landed on both of them. They both felt physical and emotional pain, that they weren't sure would go away until something was set right.

Without bothering himself of taking a shower or even changing, he just slumped into his bed and pulled the covers almost completely over his head. He reminded himself of when he was younger. That when his father would be yelling at his mother, then praising his firstborn son, but cursing the one who gave birth to him. His father really only paid attention to his oldest brother Itachi, but when he died in a fire accident, his father committed suicide saying that it was Sasuke's and his mother's fault. He blamed them for hindering Itachi on staying here to please his father. Itachi had gone to a university and shadowed a student. When they were in the chemistry lab, mother had called to check up on Itachi's day. While he was tuned in to hearing his mother's voice without fear, he mixed up the measurements of one project to his current chemicals. It caused an acid fire, and Itachi, as well as, 2 other students were killed and 4 others suffering was 2nd and 3rd degree burns. The funeral happened to be held on Itachi's birthday, coincidences aside.

Sasuke suddenly woke up with a very heavy breathing as he dreamt of that funeral and of his abusive father. It was 4:27 A.M. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a long sigh and calmed himself down. He could no longer sleep, so he went to his kitchen to get something to drink. He didn't have to go to his part-time job at a library, for 4 1/2 more hours. He felt useless. He wanted to see Naruto again, to start over, but he obviously was thinking irrationally.

He finally decided to visit Naruto after work and apologize for his weird behavior. He felt uneasy, and dizzy due to the hot sun. He wasn't sure if it was nervous-induced or if he was just ill. After not being able to sleep anymore, he just decided to take a shower and get a small snack to see if that would help him sleep for at least a couple more hours. He didn't feel hungry, and he felt too tired to take a shower, yet again. He went to his couch and laid down, with his arm outstretched over his forehead. It was warmer than usual. Sasuke only thought that it was just because his air conditioner had broken the previous week. It was 6:45 A.M. Sleep had not fallen upon Sasuke, even though he was dead tired. He couldn't sleep, and it was still too early to do anything. Sasuke grabbed his keys and headed out the door to cool off and have an early morning walk. As he walked aimlessly, he ended up on the path to the hospital, while thinking of Naruto.

He started to walk slower and slower, unaware of his own pace. He felt funny. Sasuke put his hand to his forehead. It started to heat up. He turned around and began to walk back to his apartment, stopping by the drugstore for some medicine before it got worse. The corner drugstore doesn't open for another 20-30 minutes. Sasuke figured he might already have some medicine at home and walked past the store. Almost to his apartment, Sasuke's body began to shake vigorously. It wasn't cold outside. It felt nice, but it began to sicken him. Naruto was all that was on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking of him. _"Why.. am I only thinking of.. Naruto..? Ahh.. I... I can't stop shaking.. My chest hurts, but my head hurts even more.. I.. I-I.. can't... walk.. anymo--"_ Sasuke had collapsed just outside of his apartment.. It was 7:13 A.M. Sakura Haruno, an acquaintance from school, had called last week about coming over early to collect some things, since she was Sasuke's ex-girlfriend since several months ago. When she came up to the apartment complex, she saw his seemingly-lifeless body in the grass. His face was beat red, and he was breathing very heavily. He looked like he was dying.

"OH MY -- SASUKE!! HEY! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" Sakura panicked and tried to lift him up. He was too big for her to carry alone. She ran around to look for some help and luckily found a morning jogger. They carried him up to his apartment and laid him gently on his bed. Sakura ran down to the store and bought a small electric fan, an ice-pack, and some medicine. Sasuke didn't get sick often, but for some reason, whenever he did, it wasn't normal. Most of the time, his sicknesses were stress-induced because he was always either studying or working. Not to mention Naruto's accident. Sakura sat on the chair, worried. She put the ice-pack on his forehead and put a thermometer under his tongue. His temperature was about 38° C. It was bad. She needed him to wake up so he could at least take some medicine. She called Sasuke's work and told them what happened. They only gave him 3 sick days, and then they want him to check back within that time.

"First, Naruto gets into an accident that wasn't your fault, and now you're blaming yourself because of it and made yourself sick. You know how worried I can get.." Sakura sighed as she talked quietly to herself. Sasuke began to slowly wake up, only to stare into light greeneyes, that were always pretty even when worried. He tried slowly to sit up, but Sakura put her hand on his chest to keep him down.

"Don't get up," she said firmly.

"But, I have to--"

"Don't even think about work or **anything** right now." She looked like she would cry seeing how stubborn he is.

They simultaneously sighed, both thinking the same thing - what terrible luck we've been having. Sakura then gave Sasuke some water and a medium-sized red and blue pill. Sasuke was a bit hesitant, but felt horrible nonetheless.

"Thanks, Sakura.." Sasuke mumbled after he swallowed the medicine.

"Well, someone has to look after you.." Sakura was being half-sarcastic and half-nervous. She didn't know what to say. Sasuke gave a sweet smile that made Sakura forget what had happened just a couple of hours ago. Sasuke suddenly gasped and grabbed to clock.

"IT'S ALREADY 9:30?!?" Sasuke the lowered his head in his hands because of such a sudden movement. He felt slightly faint, but comforted that someone was there.

After a long pause and awkwad silence, he slowly began to tell Sakura what he thought of Naruto and what he has been worried about so much. Sakura was amazed. She felt kind of useless not being able to even think of getting back together with Sasuke since he had apparently been gay this whole time. She wondered if he regretted going out with her, but didn't bother to ask such a trivial question. Sakura stayed for a little longer, then had to leave for her work, which luckily didn't start until around noon. Sasuke sat up in his bed, relieved he could be open to someone about his true "preferences". He took one more pill and tried to sleep more. He knew he would be in bed for a day or two, so he thought about what he could help Naruto with. He could help Naruto with some rehabilitation and most importantly, his memories.


	4. Chapter 3: Discovery

Day

"Uugggghhh..." Sasuke murmured as he lay in bed. "I hate being sick!"

He got up slowly and grabbed some medicine. He didn't like to go to the doctor's office and tried his best to convince Sakura not to take him there, not to mention that he had gone to the hospital because of Naruto. Sasuke sat on his bed, put the pill in his mouth, and swallowed it with the water. He would rather take pills all day instead of seeing a doctor.

It was around lunchtime, but Sasuke had no appetite for anything to eat or even drink. Sakura had forced him to eat something so that he could regain his strength, but he felt that it was pointless because it would just come back up. He only wanted to see Naruto, even if he didn't know what to say. He knew he would have to apologize, and at least he had a while to think about what he could say. Perhaps he could just apologize and explained the situation. Perhaps he could lie for his own selfish intentions. He instantly got a feeling in his gut that he shouldn't do that. All he could do for now was come up with some sort of speech. Too bad the pill causes drowsiness.

Day 2

"Mmm--..." groaned Sasuke as he slowly got up.

Sasuke then sat up quick, making him feel faint, realizing that he hadn't gotten any progress at all. He put his palm to his forehead. The fever was gone. He still felt weak and had another sick day off from work, luckily. He could spend this day thinking about his next meeting with the dumbfounded friend. "Naruto.." He gave a low sigh as he sat in bed. He felt tired and depressed. He relaxed by putting his arms behind his head while he flopped back onto his pillow.

"What can I do to help?.." Sasuke nearly whispered with a sullen face. He picked up the yearbook that Sakura was probably looking at while he slept the other day. He slowly flipped through the pages until he came to the "Seniors" section. In bright blue pen was written, _"'Sup, Sasuke? It's the final year and we're movin' on! Can't believe it's been five years? Geesh, who knows what I'll be doin' after this.. Thanks for the good times! You'll always be my best friend! –Naruto"_ Then it hit him. Sasuke realized that he should take this to Naruto to see if it will jog his memory.

The following day, Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's closed hospital room door. He took a deep breath, got his courage, and opened the door with a smile. Naruto turned to see if it was the Nurse, but strangely felt a happiness deep down. He gave a light smile and a nod, as Sasuke walked over to him, blushing a little. Sasuke quickly averted his eyes and pulled out the yearbook, flustered.

"Uhmm.. I was wondering if this might, you know, help any? Uhhhh.. So, here, take a look at page 72," Sasuke said as he sat down. He still felt his weak knees at the sight of Naruto's sweet face. Naruto began to look at the thin book in front of him, somewhat worried. What if this person wasn't what he seemed? What if he just pities him? Naruto hesitated but slowly opened to the demanded page. Next to his picture was written a few sentences in his handwriting. As he saw both of their pictures and read the small sentences, his face turned pained as he clutched at his head. Sharp pains, like shockwaves, kept hitting deep inside his head. He started sweating and almost began to yell just when Sasuke grabbed hold of him with anxious, worried eyes.

"Naruto! Naruto, are you all right?? I'm going to get the doctor!" Sasuke shouted as he ran out of the room.

Naruto began holding himself as old memories raided his head. His father committing a double-suicide with his mother, his foster father abusing him by unimaginable means, but then, his uncle, with a tender face telling him, "You're different than others; you're strong; it's over."

Just then, Sasuke ran in with a doctor who kept asking questions like, "Are you having a headache? On a scale of 1-10 with 10 being the most, what is the pain like?" After all was said and done, the doctor noticed that Naruto seemed too scared to even speak, and gave him a sedative to get him to calm down and sleep. The doctor walked up to Sasuke, pinching the area between his eyes. "He may have remembered something, but something bad." His voice sounded sad as he looked back at Naruto. He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to reassure him that everything should be fine now. After the doctor left, Sasuke looked nowhere in particular, but terrified at what just happened. He was so shaken up that he began to feel a bit nauseous. He grabbed the chair and began to sit down trying to take everything in.

_Maybe it would be better if I don't come back for a while,_ Sasuke thought as he got up. He walked up to the door but turned back to look at Naruto. He felt like he should have said something, but stopped himself and left.

As Sasuke was walking down the street back to his apartment, he froze as he looked at his reflection in a window store. Suddenly, he saw Naruto's happy face behind him, but when he turned around, there was nothing. He shook his head and walked off, trying to get it off of his mind. As he thought about his memories, he resolved to not run away, but find out how to get Naruto's memories without causing him pain.

Immediately, he logged onto the Internet to an ancestry finder, trying to figure out why Naruto was so terrified. He stopped as he suddenly came onto the site. Sasuke's face grew sad as he read the page.

_Uzumaki, Naruto -- Orphaned at Age 7 -- Adopted by Umino, Iruka_


End file.
